The Story of Rip and Sara
by shadowhunter1400
Summary: What if Rip started to fall in love with Sara, would she feel the same?
1. When it all began

He could never forget the day he met Sara Lance, she had just finished beating up a guy so it didn't take long for her to knock him out. Which was not surprising considering she is a former member of the League of Assassins. But yet it did still amaze  
/him none the less. But he flashed the light at her and she was knocked out luckily he caught her just in time and carried her in his arms all the way unto the Waverider and into the MedBay to be treated. Luckily she had no serious injuries. But there  
/was something about her like a sudden spark between them in that moment, yet if he knew what was gonna happen from that moment on, he would have kissed her and would never want to ever leave her side, yet he still loved his wife Miranda whom he was  
/trying to rescue from an immortal physcopath named Vandal Savage, who killed his wife and his son Jonas in London, 2166. But yet he still couldn't ignore what he was feeling between him and Sara so he got Gideon to see if anything was wrong with him  
but nothing was except his heartbeat was going faster and faster so Gideon recommended that he be sedated to calm down his heart rate but he said he was fine. And when he left it returned to normal. But that was not the end whenever he got his newly  
formed team gathered up on the roof and the Waverider invisible. He woke them all up and he just couldn't help but look at Sara but he also knew what would happen if she stayed, she, her sister Laurel, and her father would have died because of Damien  
Darhk, and her mom would be a widow. And he could not let that happen he knew all to well what it was like to be alone.

Part 2

Rip needed to defeat Savage to save his family and Sara knew exactly how she told him to take all his money so he can't convince powerful evil leaders to go into war and turn everyone against each other and the world into a war zone. But Rip wanted to  
go alone but Sara would never let him because she knew that was a suicide mission so she joined him. And luckily she did or he would be dead, but he saw how brutal she was, that there was something wrong. So when they got to the Waverider he decided  
to ask her what was wrong. And she had to explain her bloodlust and that she was not an animal but she was a monster. But she didn't believe him. But he said how he was the real monster. But something else happened that night they found out where  
Savage hideout was, so he got to dance with the beautiful Sara Lance and it was incredible and they got to fight Savage in the end, but it was not over yet.


	2. What will happen

***Sara***

She wasn't sure but she stuck between two guys Leonard and Rip. Snart is starting to open up more and more to her which he only ever did when he was with his sister, and Rip was like a mystery but she didn't know how to describe it, it was like a spark  
/had been lit between them whenever they were dancing like she could be in his arms forever and she didn't know why she felt this way it was like magic. ***Who should she choose Snart or Rip, write down in the reviews***

 ***Rip***

It was getting late and he said goodnight to his team. But he saw how Leonard was looking at Sara and he was getting jealous but did his best not to show it. So that night he dreamed of his Canary Sara Lance and they were at the beach their hands were  
/intertwined together which made him smile. And they got to swim and find seashells but the best part was right before he woke up when he kissed Sara passionately and as did she lips on lips and slowly he slipped his tongue in her mouth which was  
the bestfeeling he ever felt and she started to moan. Unfortunately he could not finish his dream because Sara had come into his room and was sitting at the foot of his bed which made him smile and she was not because Chronos was attacking them  
whichthe ship started to shake. And with him still in bed with the Waverider still shaking she fell on top of him which made both him and Sara blush. But they were disturbed because Chronos made it on to the ship.

 *** Sara ***

She was still blushing but she knew about his wife and son and she knew he probably didn't feel the same so she thought it would probably be best to continue growing closer with Lenny instead of Rip but they could still be friends, maybe.

 ***Snart***

 _*i have never felt this way about anyone before, and I am usually not this open up with anybody except my sister Lisa. Oh, why is my lovely canary making me feel this way, but she can never know*_

 ***Rip***

 ***** _Sara has been acting strange ever since that night she feel on top of me and now we just stop hanging out as much as we used to I hope we can become more than friends so I'm 2 days I will tell her how I feel. And hopefully she feels the same about me like how i feel about her*_

 ***Rip and his team tried to save his wife and son but failed and this is right before Snart dies***

 ***Sara***

 _*I hate having to keep lying to myself like this I do love Rip but I also love Snart. I choose to become more with Snart and just keep Rip in the friend zone. He has already lost his wife and son with no way of ever saving them ever again so there is no way I could date him because if things messed up that would be more heartbreak than he can bear.*_ Iwill  
go get Lenny!

 ***Rip***

Sara don't go, it is too dangerous

 ***Sara***

I am sorry Rip but I can't leave Mick and especially not Leonard. He is my friend and I won't let him die.

 ***Rip***

I don't know what I would do if something happened to you. Sara I care about you more than you know

 ***Sara***

And as do I captain

 _ **And that is the end of Chapter 2**_


	3. Chapter 3

Rip: _What does she mean and as do I captain? Does she love me just like how I love her? Should I tell her how I feel? Or will she just reject me if I do and leave me forever? And anyways something is going on between her and Snart, why should I ruin that. I will just have to wait and see if she feels the same_

Sara _: oh no. Why did I say that? I hope he doesn't find out I love him he probably doesn't feel the same or maybe he does and he just doesn't want to tell me. But why wouldn't he. I will just have to wait and see if he feels the same_

Rip: Sara, just be careful alright I will keep the WaveRider here for whenever you come back

Sara: Alright, captain see you soon

* * *

*Snart got blasted by the Oculus and destroyed Rip's former bosses, and now Savage is defeated so it is time to return home*

Gideon: _The captain is requesting that everyone meet in the dining area for a brief moment_

 __

 _Rip: Thank you Gideon_

 __

 _Gideon: Captain you don't have to take them back home it would be nice to have them stay with you for further adventures_

 __

Rip: But, Gideon you don't understand I need to Sara needs to know what happened to her sister. And Mick has to tell Leonard's sister what happened. Everybody should be able to go home to mourn the death of their teammate. And it would be nice to have  
one fantastic meal on the WaveRider and say goodbye to everyone

 _A few minutes later_

 __

 _Gideon: Captain, the team is all gathered in the Dining Area for your final goodbyes_

 __

Rip: Thank you Gideon

* * *

Sara: So what did you wanna see us all for

Ray: Yeah I agree too

Mick: I usually don't like to agree with Haircut but he does have a point why do you want to see us

Rip: Because it is time to say goodbye

Team: WHAT?!

Sara: but why

Martin: now it makes sense

Rip: we defeated Savage so there really is nothing else left to do

Jax: but what i think is most surprising to us all is that we all thought we were a team and after defeating Vandal Savage we would still be at team

Rip: yes but I also understand needing to mourn the death of your fellow teammate. So you are all going back to visit your families.

Sara: you can't just do that

Rip: but I should it is the right thing to do

Sara: can i talk to you captain in private

Rip: fine Miss Lance 

* * *

Sara slaps him in the face once they are out of the room

Rip: ow, what was that for

Sara: I thought... it's just

Rip: it's just what

Sara: I thought we were all a team and that you..

Rip: what

Sara: I thought you loved me likehow I love you

Rip: but Sara you don't understand I love you too

Sara: well then why send me away

Rip: well why did you stop talking to me after that night

Sara: because I started feeling something for you but I knew you still loved Miranda

Rip: yes Miranda I love but she is my past, you Sara are my future

 _And in that moment everything just felt right so she kissed and he kissed her back and it was a soft, sweet, passionate kiss but it progressed into something more, something new, something fantastic like nothing either of them has ever felt before with someone else._


	4. Rip and Sara together at last

Rip: well that was

Rip & Sara: Amazing

Sara: but what do we tell the team

Rip: well they haven't suspected anything yet best leave it as a surprise

Sara: I have an idea it is going to be thanksgiving soon, I think. But what if we have a feast in about 3 weeks or so. And we surprise them then.

Rip: that's a wonderful idea

Sara: so what do we do now

Rip: well we're alone in my room

 _ **And in that moment she jumped on top of him and they collided against each other. Ripping of each other's clothes, but trying to slow down seemed impossible.**_

* * *

End of chapter 4


End file.
